1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an apparatus for loading baggage from a scale to a conveyor system at an airport.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the past, at airports, bags have been loaded manually from scales to a conveyor system behind the counter and scales. This has resulted in numerous injuries to the personnel over the years due in part to the weight of the bags.
It is an object of the invention to provide a new and useful baggage handling system for moving bags from a scale to the conveyor system.
The system comprises a lower frame, an upper frame coupled to the lower frame, and wheels coupled to the lower frame for engagement with a base for supporting the upper and lower frames and for moving the two frames. A conveyor belt is supported by the upper frame for supporting and moving baggage placed on the belt. A load sensing means is coupled to the lower frame for supporting the upper frame for determining the weight of the baggage placed on the belt. A frame drive means is coupled to the lower frame for moving the two frames between loading and unloading positions. In addition, a belt drive means is provided for moving the belt and baggage thereon off of the belt when the apparatus is located at the unloading position.
In the embodiment disclosed, the frame drive means is coupled to the base and engages a track coupled to the lower frame for moving the apparatus from the loading position to the unloading position and back to the loading position.
In addition the load sensing means supports the upper frame for producing and output which reflects the weight of the baggage placed on the belt.